


Karezi

by lesbomommy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humanstuck, I'll take requests, Smut, Tentacles, Trolls, idk man, or it might be a legit story, probably a whole slew of stuff, these might be a bunch of one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomommy/pseuds/lesbomommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a love for smol thin Mexican Karkat, and auburn haired, blue eyed, pale Terezi, whose shorter than Karkat. Karkat natively knows Spanish and Terezi's trying to learn it in school. Terezi requests that Karkat tutors her, but not a lot of studying ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karezi

**Author's Note:**

> My knowledge of Spanish is like, 2%  
> I'm using google translate  
> Pls don't tear me up for bad translation  
> Also Terezi can see

~~~~"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Karkat asked her for the third time, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for her to translate his words. Terezi though, as she had been for the last half hour, was paying attention to everything but him and what he was trying to teach her. She had come to him saying that she needed help with her Spanish, and of course, her boyfriend was pretty much required to help her. But she was really not committed to learning.

"Something something.. Numbers?" She replied with a shrug, clearly carelessly. He sighed. 

"Terezi, are you even paying attention?" He asked her irritably

"Nope." She replied casually, laying back on her bed, legs stretched a crossed Karkat's lap. He sighed and closed the Spanish textbook he had, tossing it onto the floor and looking to her. 

"Why the fuck would you ever take a world language class if you aren't going to put in the effort to fucking learn it?" He asked 

She shrugged. "I don't know."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why the fuck would you even invite me here to help you if you aren't even gonna try?" He asked. 

Terezi sat up as she answered. "You know, my parents are out." She told him, ignoring his question altogether. 

He raised an eyebrow, beginning to talk but stopping as she continued. 

"And my sister went with them. I stayed behind because you were coming over." She explained, glancing over at him. 

He looked confused for a moment, wondering why she was disregarding his questions altogether to tell him useless statements about the whereabouts of her family. Then, he felt his cheeks darken. 

"You planned this, didn't you, you fucking freak?" He asked, and she grinned. 

"Maybe I did." She answered, scooting up into his lap a bit more, and lifting a hand to his cheek, guiding her lips to his breifly. 

"Either way, you aren't gonna let this _perfect opportunity_ pass by, are you?" 

He looked especially flustered, lips pressed into a thin line as he stared at her, face flushed. She knew he wasn't going to say no to her; he almost never did. It wasn't like this was their first time. But he was always shy and nervous about this sort of thing, especially at first. 

"You're such a freak." He grumbled, but slid his arms around her waist as she turned to straddle his lap. She leaned in to press their lips together once again, her hips moving against his. Such a movement elicited a soft grunt from him as he kissed her back. She clearly took note of this, as she always did, and made it her mission to fidget in his lap. His fingers dug into her hips, trying to keep any noises to a minimum, but she was making that impossible. A hand shifted from her waist to push between her legs, pressed against the heat of her center. She whined softly into their kiss, breaking it and pressing her forehead to his. 

He smirked a little up at her, fingers undoing her jeans and letting his hands slide down the front of her pants, palming at her through now only a single layer of fabric. 

"Nothing left to say?" He asked her softly, the smugness still lacing his words. She seemed to be the only person that brought out his confidence, especially in situations like this. It was a favorite thing of his to overcome her dominance and bring her down to being the blushing, unsure one. She let out a soft whimper as her only reply, her hips starting to move in sync with his hand. 

He had her laid back on the bed, underwear strewn aside. She teased him about how there was no way he could get her all weak at the knees. He shot back that he could do better than any of her exes, and that there were a lot of them. She had cut him off with a kiss, and now she felt him kissing at her stomach and her lower abdomen. She felt him lift her legs and kiss the side of her ankle, over her calf and the side of her knee. Kisses grew to sucking small bruises into the curve of her thigh, close to right where she wanted him but right where he wouldn't go. She was whimpering already, and she was pulling and tugging at his dark hair, cursing him in whatever horrible Spanish swears she tried to remember. 

When he finally surrendered to her hair pulling and attempts at impressing him with his native tongue (despite her pretty much butchering it), his mouth pressed between her legs, and for so long all he could feel was the heat radiating off of her. She was whining and panting, trying to quiet herself. Her shirt bunched around her free hand, biting down on her knuckles as her other hand fisted through his hair. His tongue was hot against her, breath ghosting over somewhere she always loved to feel it. She was swollen and slick, and his tongue pushing and massaging into her clit was only making her throb gently against his mouth. He came to the conclusion that she was dangerously close when her legs tightened around his head, threatening to crush him like a grape as she finally let out that languish moan.  

Eventually she sat up, and pulled him out of his shirt. She straddled his lap, her hands finding his wrists and pinning him back on the bed like he had her. She was always teasing, always cocky when she topped. Dominating but also taunting, too. She pressed her lips to his neck, sweet at first, but soon she was licking up the column of his neck, sucking little bruises into his neck, and along his shoulders. She pressed kisses down his chest, running her nails lightly down his sides, hearing his whimpers, feeling his fingers in her tawny hair and his back arch just a little. Her lips pressed down his stomach, her hands running down to catch in the hem of his pants, and starting to undo them. 

"Tez- I... Y-you don't..." He stuttered, " _need_ to..." He told her weakly, though she'd already stripped him of his bottoms, and his boxers were the next to go, both articles of clothing bunched at his knees. She paid his words no attention, hand grasping his length, which pretty quickly shut him up. 

Regardless, Karkat asked her if she'd done this before when he regained his composure, as it was certainly a first for the two of them. 

"Well, there was Dave." She answered, and Karkat groaned, regretting asking her the second he got an answer. There wasn't as much talking when he was between her legs. Terezi rolled her eyes as she clearly picked up on his jealousy at the mention of her ex. She moved her hand in slow, languid strokes, hearing a much more pleased grunt from him this time, his head disappearing into the mess of covers and pillows on the bed, though his fingers still curled through her copper hair. 

She sped her hand up a bit, causing his hips to push up into her a bit more. She grinned a little, leaning down so her lips met the sensitive tip, and the hitch in Karkat's breath wasn't unmissable. His hands gathered up her tawny hair, holding out of her face. He felt self conscious. He had the second she'd gotten him out of his pants, to be honest. She never paid so much attention to him here, it was always more feeling than seeing. He was worried she would be somewhat repulsed, but she showed no sign of it. Even upon mentioning her ex, Dave seemed to leave her mind as soon as he came and Terezi worked on getting Karkat to do just that. 

He could hardly breath, honestly hardly think only minutes after she began. He resisted the urge to push up into her mouth, down her throat, and bury himself in the warmth. He was surprised by how far she had reached, purging himself of any thoughts of her having practice at this. She lifted her head off after what felt like both forever and far too short, meeting his eyes and making his face grow hot. How could she do that and meet his gaze so shamelessly? 

He captured her in a kiss, sliding his arms around her waist and sitting up. Her hands framed his face as they kissed, eyes closing. He tipped her back onto the bed as they kissed, only breaking it to finally push inside of her, his face buried in her neck mostly in embarrassment as he began to move his hips. It wasn't a matter of how many times it was done, simply that he wasn't confident enough to meet her gaze like she was to him, and thankfully she didn't seemed phased by it. The sound of their hips hitting together, the feeling of Terezi's nails digging into his back, was something he would never get tired of. She tried to stutter Spanish to him, to which he corrected her softly, nipping gently on the helix of her ear after he spoke, knowing his words were hardly registering with her. She met her peak with a loud gasp, legs tightening and fingernails nearly drawing blood. He laid tiredly atop her, lazily turning to the side so he didn't crush her. He snuggled close to her, arms protectively around her. He was always the sweetheart. 

"Bet you I can still walk out of here." She murmured, pressing her nose into his hair and closing her eyes. 

He scoffed. "Bet you anyone could if they heard their parents opening the door after that." He grumbled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that was long


End file.
